


Handle on it..

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Summary: Fluff because waiting for the next episode seems so far away!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Handle on it..

Sylvie was being lifted out of the ambulance by Severide. He placed her into Matt’s arms who carried her to the waiting ambulance that had arrived on scene.   
Whilst he was carrying her she leant into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carefully placed her down and cupped her face.

“CAPTAIN CASEY” his head turned to the chief who looked pissed. “Will you please take control of the scene whilst I speak to Brett?” Matt did his best to keep his frustration internalized. He took her hand and squeezed it. “I’m glad you are ok. We’ll talk later.”   
Matt went back to the scene and regained control, whilst Sylvie lay her head down. “Are you ok?” Chief Bowden was standing to the side of her. “I think so Chief. I’m so sorry, he..” Chief Bowden sighed. “Don’t you dare say another word Sylvie Brett. You did nothing wrong. You are the bravest PIC I know and I’m glad you both are ok. But. Tell me something. Is there anything I need to know about you and Captain Casey?” Sylvie swore she was blushing as her eyes widened. “No, Chief he and I are just good friends.”   
“Well. Please. Do something about it. Because I nearly just lost my captain because he lost you. And I cannot let that happen. So for Christ sakes make something happen sooner rather than later” Chief smirked and walked away.   
Sylvies mouth was aghast. How the heck did the Chief know anything and what happened with Matt whilst she was there?!” 

Luckily, Sylvie and Mackey could be treated at the scene, with the provision that they’d check in with their physician before returning to active duty.   
Mackey and Sylvie rode back with the chief in his car back to the firehouse.   
Sylvie looked out of the car to see Matt standing waiting for them. The chief turned to Sylvie with his eyebrows raised. “Hey Mackey. Follow me to my office. There’s some reports we need to fill out. Brett..I’ll speak with you later.” 

Sylvie took a breath and went to open her door, but Matt beat her to it. He opened it and held out his hand.   
She stepped out and found herself within a few inches of Matt. “Can we talk?” Matt whispered softly. Sylvie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Sure.” He took her hands and led her outside of the firehouse.   
“First off. I’m so..” Matt couldn’t finish his sentence. She cupped his face and bought her lips to his. Their foreheads were together and they were both smiling.   
“How about we continue this after shift and talk properly mate?” Sylvie said as she blushed. “Well I was going to hang out with the Sylvie Brett I’m madly in love with, but now she’s put on this accent I just don’t think..” and yet again. He couldn’t finish his sentence because Sylvie had taken his lips once again.


End file.
